


Flesh Wound, Draw Blood

by anewkindofthrill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Canon - Manga, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, a larger metaphor, them having sex in the woods and in Eren's Titan body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofthrill/pseuds/anewkindofthrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn't want to deal with their current situation anymore, so he's being childish and runs away. Levi finds him and tries to teach him a lesson in self-control... which seems to fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh Wound, Draw Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So the porn is loosely based on [Cato's idea](http://catos.co.vu/post/79015543591). Of course, I had to make deep shit out of it and alter it, but hey, the main thing has been kept, so that's that.  
> There's a lot of me being angry about the current manga situation in this. But it's completely pre-Levi Ackerman, I wrote the first 1300 words weeks ago. I'm pretty glad about that.  
> Basically just characterization and the frickle frackle and a larger metaphor.

Levi is surprised at how long it took Eren to lose it.

"I can't do this anymore!" Eren shouts, throwing his glass of water against the wall. "I do not fucking _care_ who's the king and why he's doing what he does, why don't we just kill them all?"

Ackerman and Arlert don't even try to stop him, they just watch and listen.

"I mean, what's the fucking deal?! Our job is to kill _Titans._ I don't care if they're in our walls. I don't care what the others want. I don't care if they once were human."

A plate hits the wall next to Springer's head, whose thoughts about Eren's last scream are all over his face.

Eren sees Levi standing in the shadows, silently watching his outburst. The light of the fire flickers against Eren's skin, shines in Eren's crazy eyes, when he pleadingly adresses his Captain.

"How can you just stay here, doing nothing? I always thought, _you_ , of all people, understand, Captain Levi?" Suddenly a lot calmer, he approaches his superior, a hand pleadingly reaching out to the smaller man. His voice sounds desperate. “You want to kill them all, you are supposed to kill them all, aren't you? You must teach me, you must guide me, Captain, we must slay them together, not sit around, torture some assholes to gain information for some politics no one gives a fuck about. Levi, Levi help me...“

Eren breaks the unspoken rule between the two which says they aren't to adress each other in a way that betrays their intimacy, regardless of the fact that everyone of the squad knows. Still, Braus gasps and Kirschstein's eyes switch between Eren in the light and Levi in the shadows.

The silence in the room is heavy; Levi knows the kids essentially think the same as Eren - no, that is not true. He sees it in Springer's eyes that this isn't true. But they want to follow Eren anyway, as if he were in their heads, telling them to carry on, to fight this fight again and again.

Maybe that's why the kids didn't even dare to directly adress Levi himself, he thinks. Their leader's leader.

Which is what makes his next sentence a verdict, a punch into everyone's faces.

"Get a grip, brat, and stop throwing a tantrum like a two-year-old."

All of the calmness Eren has drawn out of Levi's sheer presence leaves him in a moment, when he turns his back to Levi and knocks the whole wooden table over with a deafening roar, not unlike one of his Titan's. The teenager's face distorts, the others can see the spit covering his fletched teeth.

"I HATE THIS. I HATE ALL OF THIS."

_____________

After his little outburst, Eren goes missing and Levi is worried sick. He can see his worry mirrored in Ackerman's face, when he tells her to stop looking. All of them have been sweeping through the woods surrounding their new cabin after Eren being gone for more than six hours. They've been doing this for hours now as well, without any luck. The others have already gone home to get some sleep, only Ackerman and Levi himself are still out there, stars and a thin moon giving them some light.

"I'm going to find him, don't worry," Levi says reassuringly. Ackerman sees through his facade, of course, she has learned to do that pretty quickly after realizing that he's the holder of her beloved brother's heart.

(Not the owner. Only freedom owns Eren Jäger's heart, but in Eren Jäger's eyes, Levi is the next best thing to freedom, so he cut a hole into his chest, deeper and deeper with every salute to the Captain, until his heart finally lied bare, and Levi, greedy old man that he was, is, took it and has been holding it ever since, cherishing it without caving it in. Eren Jäger's heart is the most cruel, raw, and beautiful thing Levi was ever allowed to touch, he kisses and licks it without ever devouring it, and this is everything you need to know about how they became what they are now.)

She must be able to read him in order to know his true intentions, and so she is.

She nods curtly, and takes off into the direction of their home.

Levi smiles melancholically at his own thought; _home_. Home is where the heart is, they say.

The woods are Levi's home when he finally finds Eren lying on his back, looking straight into his eyes when he flies above him, his cloak fluttering in the wind. Levi's body mid-flight casts a shadow on Eren, and Levi sees his silhouette framing Eren's whole silhouette. He zig-zags his way downwards between the tall trees, a black spider approaching her well-deserved meal, until he's standing over Eren, both of his feet next to Eren's hips.

"Hey, Levi." Eren doesn't even bat an eyelash, moonlight still not reaching his features. Levi wouldn't give him any.

"What do you think you're even doing, Jäger." Levi's eyes are only slits, his thin brows are furrowed, and he tries everything to not feel relief and joy, but only anger. He crouches down, his ass touching Eren's knees slightly, and looks inquiringly into the kid's eyes, who has sat up.

"It doesn't really matter if I lie around, doing nothing, here or in the house, does it?" Eren asks almost innocently, but Levi hears the wrath, the guilt. And yes, he was worried, yes, he is angry at Eren, but above all he understands. He understands that Eren needs to keep believing he understands or else Eren will lose his mind. So Levi decides not to lash out although his throat aches with the need of screaming all his worries at the kid. He gently pushes Eren back onto his back and gets on his knees, hovers over the teenager.

"Maybe it matters to me."

The shock on Eren's face reminds Levi that he's in love with a 15-year-old, with a selfish child who didn't have the chance to develop both emotionally and socially, much like himself, so when Eren wraps his arms around Levi, effectively pinning him down onto his hollow, heartless chest, he lets it happen. He kisses Eren's neck, breathes in all the "I'm sorry"s and "I love you"s.

"You need to learn some self-control, Eren," Levi mumbles against the way too broad chest, wrapped in way too strong arms.

"I showed a lot of self-control over the past days and weeks, don't you think," Eren shoots back.

"Yeah, because you had an outlet, there were days this week I couldn't walk properly."

Levi waits for a little snicker, for a smirk, something, but it doesn't come.

"Levi, why do we have to wait. Why...," Eren's voice goes down to a whisper, "why are we even trusting Commander Smith that much?" It is a topic Eren has never dared to touch. Levi seems to unconditionally trust Erwin Smith, and Eren certainly does trust Levi one hundred percent, so he doesn't want to question him. But now he's open, raw, vulnerable, and he has to ask.

Levi closes his eyes when Eren says _we_ , hearing all of the commitment and love Eren unconsciously puts into it, and revels in it. He looks up and stares straight into Eren's eyes.

" _Our_ time will come, Eren, and I will explain everything to you. But for that to happen, you need to learn some self-control. I will teach you."

Pride is everything Eren feels at this moment, he's proud of himself that he didn't misinterpret Levi's intentions. "Yeah."

Levi gives Eren one of his rare smiles, before it turns into something ugly. "And now, you've got to learn your lesson..." His clever fingers touch Eren's sides now, temptingly. Eren looks at him incredulously.

"Here?"

Levi sighs. "I'm tired of it all, too, Eren. Tired of being secretive, of being silent, of keeping things in control..." Suddenly, there is something feral in Levi's voice, Eren hears the Captain _let go_ and that sound, that imaginary whip lash is as loud as his Titan's growl.

In their fury, they're the same.

So Eren, still proud of being able to read Levi at least a bit, leans into his touch and closes his eyes. Until he hears the ice-cold voice.

"So you are going to be the one who keeps everything in control, Eren." Levi leans down, whispers against Eren's now exposed neck, his voice still so strange, a thousand sounds of whips and shots and knives flying through the air accompanying it.

It is terrifying, the look in Levi's eyes is terrifying and Eren has never loved him more.

Eren doesn't move - Levi didn't give the order by speaking the words, but Eren understands anyway. Slowly, Eren's clothes are being discarded, Levi positively looking like a man unwrapping something precious in order to devour it. The cold tips of his fingers send trembles through Eren's body when they touch each part of it; there is a pinky in the space between his big and his second toe; a whole hand gripping his muscular calve; soft palms carressing his thighs while a silent, sweet, strong mouth lightly, lightly kisses his cock, a cheek that rubs itself against dark, curly hair, a nose loudly inhaling; again, those fingertips, on his sides, drawing along his muscles.

Levi appreciates and marks and owns, now attacking Eren's neck and shoulders with his mouth and teeth, all tenderness suddenly vanishing from his body. Eren gasps at the surprise, at the sudden stop of worship, but he takes it nontheless, moans hoarsly at a particularly sharp bite that almost draws blood.

Almost. Levi is not allowed to draw blood from him, they know that. Even in his frenzied abandon, Levi thinks about this. No matter what he says, Levi is still keeping full control over himself.

Which saddens Eren.

The Captain's Soldier then squirms away from the pleasuring ministrations; Levi growls threateningly, but stops when he understands what Eren is up to.

Leaves and earth under his naked arms and naked knees, Eren proudly holds up his ass into the air, presenting himself. He wants to tempt, wants to make Levi lose control, and the laboured breath over him indicates that he's on a good way. Levi quickly undresses; in spite of being cold night, both their torsos are already glistening with sweat. Sadly, Eren's small, invitingly twitching hole is still dry.

Levi wouldn't mind at that moment, but they can't draw blood, they mustn't.

So he positions himself behind Eren and leans down. How wonderful Eren's ass cheeks feel on his own cheeks when he buries his face in the place he knows he trained his boy how to keep clean. Eren's back arches and he lets out another breathy moan.

The clever, trained tongue darts out, licks once, licks twice, until it falls in a well-known but still so exciting rhythm. It curls as if it is lapping at something, and Levi hollows his cheeks, sucks lightly, sucks hard and Eren is happy he's in a forest now, howling at the moon like a bitch in heat. Levi knows what that does to him, that he can come from eating him out alone, and eating him out, oh, Levi is. He breathes into Eren's ass, and breathes from it, and licks sucks gently bites _relishes_. Eren's smell, Eren's taste, Eren's sound, while not particularly _good_ at the moment, are still exquisite because they are Eren.

But he needs to slow down that almost sobbing boy. Never stopping devouring Eren, his thumb and index finger dart forward, pressing onto the base or Eren's cock _hard_.

Eren gasps, suddenly completely silent.

With a smack, a wet sound, Levi's face resurfaces.

He licks his lips. "You are not to come until I tell you so. Understood?" Fingers still pressing, Eren breaths so hard. But he knows the rules when Levi is like that.

"Yes, sir."

Levi looks at Eren's entrance like at a painting, tilting his head a bit, enjoying the view and the feelings it causes in himself. Eren pants into the ground, face already smudged with mud of the fresh soil and dirty sweat. While Levi usually detests all things dirty, sometimes Eren can't be dirty enough to him. He will deal with the consequences later. What a view Eren is; crawling like a dog in front of him, dirty, wiggling his cute ass as if to beg him to go on (he probably is).

A relieved gasp escapes Eren's mouth when Levi finally lets go of the base of his cock. It is painfully hard now, so red, so thick, Eren can feel his weight hanging, jumping between his legs and he feels unbelievably dirty - unbelievably sexy. Precome is dripping onto the ground, onto some leaves. He feels Levi's hands on his back when he tries to position his own cock at Eren's hole, and revels in the feeling of the slight tremble in Levi's hands. He is doing this to Humanity's Strongest, who is always in full control of himself.

Tonight, Eren will take responsibility, tonight Levi can do whatever he wants.

The pink, slick hole practically sucks Levi in when he enters Eren, and Eren is enjoying this so much. He throws his head back and cries out into the silent night, and finally, _finally_ , Levi rewards him with a sound, too. A growling that comes from deep within the man, it resonates through Eren and this does more to him than any touch before. His cock is twitching hard, but he has to take it, he has to keep his cool...

"Eren... you're... oh Eren, my Eren, so good, so _tight_... Such a good boy to me..."

Eren lets out a strangled sob, his knees and forearms digging deeper and deeper into the soil, the sheer force of Levi's thrusts is about to bury him.

What a nice death that would be, Eren would think, if there weren't a thousand tasks waiting for him, a thousand tears yet to be shed.

He isn't allowed to come, he knows that, but never in his life has anything turned him on more than Levi finally losing control behind him. The fingers around his hips are bruising him, and the pain is wonderful but Eren. Wants. To. _Come_. He shouts and sobs, he doesn't know what, sometimes the name of his heart's cage, sometimes something inarticulate, a lot of begging.

"Please, Levi, I can't..."

The thrusts only get more forceful, Levi buries his face between Eren's shoulder blades, gripping him tighter. Eren doesn't receive an answer to his begging, so he keeps on trying to hold it in. He beds his face on his forearms, his cock moving up and down with the thrusts, leaving drops on precome on Eren's stomach, on the ground, again on his stomach, and so on.

"Levi, can I...?" Hoarse. Loud. And so desperate.

"No." The Captain keeps on moving, on taking, he lets it all out.

Eren sobs, painfully hard, on the brink of his steely will that usually always helps him out. He wants to be strong for his beloved, he wants to be his safe place, so he wants to still take it and make him happy.

Strong. Safe for Levi.

That's what he thinks when he bites into his arm out of sheer frustration. Drawing blood.

Balls-on-ass-buried in Eren, Levi almost doesn't notice how something warm is suddenly around his calves, his hips. Only his upper body can move freely and everything is so _damn hot_.

"I cannot fucking believe you... ahh...", Levi is above, beneath it all and still keeps on fucking Eren, even if everything is steaming, even if half of his body is connected to that stupid idiotic massive lump of flesh, "are you fucking kidding me?!"

Levi doesn't think; he buries his fingers between the flesh threatening to swallow him, and his own legs, and he _tears_. He pulls strings of muscle away, so he can see his lover. There's so much blood everywhere, that almost suddenly evaporates, giving everything an even more hazy feel.

The titan body is lying on its back on the floor and there are extremely long rips looking out of the flesh, encasing the two of them, forming a cage of bones. It's not like Eren's usual Titan, Levi notices right away, it's more of an... Titan cave. A shell, as if to protect them.

The rips the flesh around Eren's face apart, and he sees that these beautiful eyes are closed, but the mouth is open. Blood on his lips. Speaking.

_"Strong. Safe for Levi. Strong. Safe for Levi."_

He almost forgets that his dick is still in the boy, still hard. He almost fails to notice that the lower half of his legs are still encased in now slowly vanishing Titan flesh. He doesn't care, he just rests his upper body on Eren's back, penetrates Eren's Titan flesh with his blood-smeared arms to hold Eren, to press him to his own chest.

"You idiot boy."

Eren hears the fond words when he finally wakes up out of the frenzy that sometimes comes with shifting. He tries to free himself even more that Levi already has, but Levi's body is pressing him down, back into the flesh, as if he wants to melt together with him.

Raw flesh and protecting bones are a stunning sight in the woods, shielding the two men that aren't really fucking anymore, but making love to each other. The rips of the deformed Titan body casts mysterious shadows onto the pale back of the strongest soldier alive.

Levi exits Eren, leaving Eren terribly empty and _not protecting Levi_ , so that an eye that is directly linked to Eren's head is suddenly opening; not attached to any visible head or eye socket whatsoever, lying in raw flesh, it blinks in panic, until Levi finally turns around Eren's naked body that is still connected by a lot of strings to the strange construction surrounding them, so he can finally see his face. The eye closes again, pacified, when Levi is finally inside again, and Levi slows his rhythm, taking Eren with deep and calm thrusts.

"I'm sorry, Levi."

"Don't be."

Eren stares up to Levi with big eyes, and sees the man he wants to protect, but by whom he is always protected. That cruel, cruel man that can be so merciful.

"Come whenever you want."

Eren's hands grip at Levi's back, and he actually can draw blood, he already has, so new scratch marks greet old ones, when Eren loses himself in the feeling of... this. He still can feel his Titan body around him, but he can also feel Levi's body around him, Levi's body inside him, and for the first time in forever, he feels like himself.

So Levi fucks Eren with abandon, but gently, now having nothing to lose (except Eren's heart and Eren's soul and Eren's humanity and Eren's life). He looks down onto that now peaceful, beautiful face, sees it squirm when the boy finally comes, all over him, all inside their safe place.

Their safe place being a Titan is an irony both of them are not quite aware of. Their position in the Titan body - where the heart should be - a cruelty both of them should never be aware of.

They're (in) Eren's heart, after all.

Levi comes soon afterwards, and they lie next to each other in warm steam. It isn't hot anymore; a nice breeze catches up with the hot steam, and it's comfortable. They lie on their backs, intertwined hands between them. Looking at the stars, they try to catch their breaths.

"You can't let me take control for you after all", Eren says sadly, defeated.

Levi turns onto his side, looking at Eren with hard eyes.

"Bullshit, Eren. Do you know what you just did?"

Moonlight is reflected by their eyes; eyes that long to see things that are as far away as the moon, as free as its light.

"You built walls for us; to protect what we have, to protect _me_. But the most important thing is... You built walls _we can escape from_."

Levi closes his eyes and breaths in Eren's evaporated Titan body. The only air that doesn't smell inside the walls.

"You are my Freedom, Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this strange thing! I'm super tired so maybe the proof reading wasn't the best and I was too lazy to look for some beta. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, feedback would be greatly appreciated! //yawns/ I'm gonna go sleep now, bye :3


End file.
